


A.R.M.

by SkoomaDen



Category: The Office - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkoomaDen/pseuds/SkoomaDen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request. Dwight convinces Angela that he's the man for her, after Andy proposes. Spank!Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.R.M.

Angela’s tiny heels _clickclack’d_ through the office, disgust welling up inside of her. She didn’t bother to turn the lights on in the office; she did not want anyone to know where she was that night. The disgust lessened slightly as she saw who was sitting at the accounting desk clump, but her pride hid all signs of it.  
“What do _you_ want, Dwight?”  
“Just coming to congratulate you on your engagement to Andy Bernard. The man with more teeth in his head than brains!” Dwight said with mock excitement, his eyebrows raised. Angela slapped him on the shoulder before folding her arms over her chest and looking away from him, her nose high in the air.  
“It wasn’t my choice, Dwight.”  
“What did you think was going to happen? The man is clearly desperate for any human interaction, of course he’s going to pop the question to speed up the process of sleeping with y-“  
Another slap from Angela.  
“Don’t you dare. I don’t even want to think about…about…”  
“I know you moan my name while he necks you.”  
She turned back towards him, her eyes filled with rage.  
“He…talked to you…about…us?”  
“Oh yes,” Dwight affirmed, his hands pushing back his sport coat as they laid on his hips. “He told me many things.”  
“He’s disgusting…”  
“I know, Monkey.”  
“Don’t _‘Monkey’_ , me! You’ve lost that privilege.  
“What must I do to gain it back?” Dwight asked in a hushed voice, looking up at her.  
She didn’t respond. She would love to have Dwight call her ‘Monkey’ again, to lay under the rafters in his barn, looking up at the sky with him. But her pride would not let her.  
“I think I know just the thing…” he trailed off, his eyes dropping to the floor. He quickly grabbed her, an easy feat, and laid her tiny body across his lap.  
“Dwight! Let me go now!”  
“I don’t think so, Monkey. I know you want to give yourself to the Assistant Regional Manager…”  
“Assistant to the Regional Manager…” she whispered softly.  
“…Assistant Regional Manager, and there’s only one way I will be able to break you out of your stone-cold, sexy pride,” he leaned down, breathing in her ear, “I must take it from you.”  
He rolled up her ankle-length skirt to her waist, then pulled off her large white underwear, giving them a sensual look before tossing them on Kevin’s desk.  
“Not there, do you really want to know what Kevin would do with a pair of ladies undergarments that he found?”  
Her protests were met with a loud _smack!_ against her bottom, her head snapping around to look up at Dwight.  
“That was very rude, Dwight! How dare you-“  
_Smack!_  
“Dwight!”  
Another _smack!_ , then another. Angela turned away from him once more, hiding the shame and exquisite pleasure she felt from this strange foreplay. Her lips curled into a slight smile, thinking of Andy being at home, so pleased that he had a fiancé, unknowing that she was being spanked by the Assistant to the Regional Manager. Suddenly, she welcomed these spanks; but Dwight could never know.  
He continued to spank her, with more force each time.  
“ _This_ is for the time you invited him to Michael’s dinner party and refused to eat my beet salad!”  
_Smack!_  
“And _this_ is for the time that you let him take you to dinner after he gave you Garbage!”  
“Bandit!”  
_Smack!_  
“His name is Garbage!”  
_Smack!_  
“Say it! Say his name is Garbage!”  
_Smack!_  
“BANDIT.”

She braced for another spank, but none was given. She looked back timidly, seeing Dwight roll up that month’s expense reports tightly.  
“Not those! Use last month’s, Dwight! Michael still has to sign those!”  
“That would just make you so mad, wouldn’t it, Mrs. Andrew Bernard?”  
“That is not my name!”  
_SMACK!_  
“I’ll call you by your name, if you call Garbage by his.”  
“Fine! I’m sorry that I accepted Garbage from him instead of you!”  
_SMACK!_  
“Anything else?”  
_“NO!”_  
**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**  
“What about Michael’s party?”  
“ _What_ about it?”  
“You came with him and then refused to eat my beet salad. You love beet salad. I would make it for you every night before we made love and you would lick off the juice as it dribbled down my chin…”  
“E- _nough_ Dwight! I had no choice but to go with him.”  
“Fine. But you could have at least eaten my beets.”  
“Not in front of Andy.”  
_SMACK!_  
“DO NOT SPEAK OF HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED IN THIS HOLY OFFICE.”  
“Don’t bring Lord of the Rings into this, Dwight.”  
**_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_**  
“HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED IS HARRY POTTER. I KNOW I HAVE DISCUSSED THIS WITH YOU MANY TIMES.”  
“Well it’s all dark magic to me!”  
“At least you got that part right…” Dwight said under his breath before smacking her once more.  
“It could have been worse. I could have invited my old babysitter in a pathetic attempt to make you jealous.”  
“Ohhoho, it wasn’t pathetic, or an attempt. I saw the way you looked when I brought her around. Explained that our relationship was…carnal. You can’t hide your feelings from me, Monkey.”  
He brought down the roll of expense reports down on her ass hard before she could protest the use of her petname.  
“Get over it, Dwight! We’ll never be together again!”  
Silence. She heard Dwight drop the expense reports back on her desk, then pick something else up. She instantly regretted telling him they didn’t have a chance; the last thing she wanted was to be with Andy Bernard the rest of her life. Dwight could not know this, however. Not after what he did to Sprinkles.  
She gasped as she felt a clipboard smack her tiny ass, the sound echoing off the walls of the dark office. He laid the clipboard down on her again before raising his voice.  
“What does Andy have that I don’t?”  
_SMACK!_  
“I want you to try to tell me what Andy Bernard has over me. Go. Try.”  
_SMACK!_  
“I….like…his ukulele!”  
_SMACK!_  
“And his Prius!”  
_SMACK!_  
“And how he only sings songs by female vocalists!”  
_SMACK!_  
“I can sing like him, too. ROO DA DOO DOO RA DOO DOO. RA DOO DUH DO DOO”  
“That is not accurate, Dwight!”  
“Sounds like you’ve run out of things to say about him, Monkey.”  
“No…I like the way he tucks his tie into his shirts, too!”  
“You hate when men do that.”  
“No I don’t. Maybe if you dressed more tastefully…”  
“I dress just tasteful enough for this office, what do you want me to do, outdress Micheal?”  
“I just like how he owns shirts in more colors than mustard, Dwight!”  
_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_  
“You said you always liked my mustard colored shirts!”  
“Well I lied!”  
“Well his Easter egg colored wardrobe will be easy pickings for a hungry family of _bears_!”  
Dwight held the clipboard high above his head, waiting patiently to hear her excuse for Andy’s ignorance of the Scranton area’s bear population. His thoughts were sidetracked as he noticed her ass was red. _Beet red._  
“I…don’t like him very much. It’s true, D.”  
“How do I know you’re not just saying that to escape the lashings of various office supplies?”  
“Because it’s true. It’s awful. He’s always singing and saying ‘beer me’ and talking about Cornell…did you know it’s the lowest ranking in the Ivy League?”  
“Yes, Monkey. Everyone knows that.” Dwight said solemnly, nodding his head.  
“Well apparently not him. He sings their fight song in the shower, he sings when he’s driving, even after the first time he…necked…me…he said ‘Rickety dickety doo’. I mean, honestly, when does it end?”  
Dwight said nothing, taking in the information, shivering at the image of…him…necking her.  
“If you thought you suffered, you have no idea what I’ve been through. He is disgusting. An overgrown manchild. I wanted to vomit all over him when he proposed tonight.”  
“That should have been me on that stage tonight.”  
“I know, D. I know.”  
“Then I shall kiss you with a force of a thousand waterfalls and make you mine once more.”  
“I would very much like that, A.R.M.”


End file.
